


Leave it Behind

by Notasmuch



Series: Wee!chesters [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notasmuch/pseuds/Notasmuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good day for Sam. Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave it Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is 12, Dean is 16.

"Liars!" Sam flailed in the water and laughed with his friends, whole body covered with goosebumps. The water was freezing.

"You're just too soft, Sammy! This is how we do it in Minnesota!"

He still laughed even though his jaw was clenching before he flipped on his back and splashed them all with water. "Bastards!" He jumped whoever was closest and dunked him under water, limbs still barely coordinated with the chill. Then he was the one choking under someone's weight until his feet almost touched the bottom.

He got them all to skip the last few classes today.  
He was in this school for six months now and somehow, for the first time in a while, he managed to find a group that he fit in.

They were all completely different from each other but best friends anyway. They took him in when he found out about a prank they did and didn't rat them out. He became the honorary member of their little "gang" and held the position of the official forgiveness beggar. That is to say, whenever they all did something incredibly stupid, he would be the one to talk to the teachers and shoot them his pleading look of a lost little boy that left them wanting to feed him cookies instead of suspending them.

Last week after watching some two-year-olds take a bath in the lake, they promised to take him swimming. They also promised the water wasn't gonna be this cold. Well, they kept one promise.

When he resurfaced he had a minute before he was in another struggle and pretty soon the cold was gone. Playful fighting and swimming away and back again warmed up his blood until he didn't even feel the cold of the water any more.

"Miss Boyer will freak out when she sees us missing."

"Ha! She'll freak out when she sees her golden boy missing. We're nobodies."

Sam flicked water in his face and swam away as fast as he could. Ms. Boyer _was_ nice. And he was her golden boy. It was just... this was better. He knew they were wondering why he suddenly wanted to do this today, but he figured everyone should go crazy some time. His was now.

"I'm a rebel!"

They laughed at him but without malice until he managed to grab a floating strand of disgusting green weed and flung it at someone's face.

"Oh, it's so on, Winchester!"

They spent hours swimming and teasing, fighting and mocking until they crawled out shivering and choking on laughter, skin wrinkled and lungs achy.

"You're insane, dude, Allison wouldn't go out with you if you were the last man on earth. She's after our Sammy here."

"I thought she was after his brother."

Which was mostly true. But Sam flipped them off anyway.

It was way after school hours that they parted on the bus stop with "Allison is mine!", "Shut up asshole!" and "We'll seeya tomorrow Saaammy!"

When he came home Dean was pacing. "Where have you been? He'll be here any minute."

"Don't worry, I packed this morning." He just threw the school bag in a bigger one and he was done. He figured maybe he should have taken a shower when he dragged some more goo-y weed from his boxers, but it was too late. The car was there and John was calling for them.

Dean's hand on his arm stopped him at the door. "You okay, Sam?"

"Does it matter?"

He walked by their father without a word and threw the bag into the trunk.

He leaned his head against the cool window and looked out as they drove away, ignoring Dean's attempts to make him feel better by mocking him, and his dad's annoyed glances. He tried. Every time they moved on he tried so hard not to care. To be more like Dean, forgetting it all in a haze of excitement about the new place, new possibilities. But all he could think about were the months he lost and people he'll never see again.

"Maybe, someday. You know?"

He turned around surprised at the words, and was faced with Dean's rare, unsure smile. He wasn't leaving _everything_ behind. He smiled back and nodded. _Maybe._


End file.
